Nazi zombies
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: Takeo,Nikolai,Dempsey and Richofen are surviving. They must defeat the undead threat. (sorry horrible at summarys) but give it a try! i worked forever on it!
1. Chapter 1

Call of duty Nazi zombies.

Disclaimers- I do not own Call of duty are anything like it.

WARNING- THIS IS RATED M FOR BAD WORDS AND SOME GORE. (Just like regular old nazi zombies stuff)

Dempsey turned around a blew a zombies head off with his M1911 pistol.

it had been forever since he could get anywhere without having to kill a zombie.

"Yeah! take that zombitch!" Dempsey roared.

"Hey Dempsey! Theres a undead fucker behind you!"  
Dempsey spinned around lighting quick and blew that zombies head clean off and zombie guts and blood splattered on Dempseys clothes.

"Oo-rah zombitch!" Dempsey said.

(A/N the map there in is Die riese.)

"Hey Takeo!" Dempsey said.

"Yeah American?" Takeo asked blowing a zombies head off.

"I think we should get some guns." Dempsey said.

"Agreed American. we cant last long with these zombitches" Takeo said.

"Comn Nikolai, Comn Richofen." Dempsey said.

"Zis is Vun killing all Zhe children!" Richofen said.

"Im drunk. wheres my vodka!" Nikolai said.

"We really need to get him some vodka." Dempsey said.

"You are most dishonorable without it!" Takeo said.

"Shut up Takeo. IM DRUNK WHERES MAWH VODKA!" Nikolai said.

"Well i think i have a bottle of vodka.." Dempsey said.

"VODKAVODKAVODKA!" Nikolai yelled.

"SHUT UP YOUR GOING TO ATTRACT ALL THE ZOMBIES!" Dempsey says.

*zombies fall out of the sky onto Nikolai*

"AAAAAGHHH..." Nikolai says.

"Great..." Dempsey mutters while buying a Gewher off the wall and blasting 6 zombies heads off and then reloading.

*Takeo goes and revives Nikolai*  
"Thanks. Now i can get vodka" Nikolai says.

*Dempsey hands Nikolai vodka*

*Nikolai drinks the vodka*

"Thanks. Now i iz drunk!" Nikolai says.

"Ok we get it." Eveybody but Nikolai says.

"Lets go buy a door i have 50000 points" Dempsey says.

"Yes Ve should Zuy A voor to protect zus vrom the children!" Richofen says.

*dempsey buys door and sees mystery box*

"Look guys! the mystery box!"

*Eveybody looks at mysterybox*  
*Surivors tumble over each other to get to it*  
"Guys i get to go first i have the most points" Dempsey says.

"Besides, Nikolai has 850, Takeo has 560, And Richofen has 780!" Dempsey continues.

"So i get to be first." Dempsey points out.

"Ok fine whatever." they say.

*Dempsey buys box and the box cycles through weapons such as the HK21 the Fn-fal the LSAT sniper rifle, The Thundergun and lands on a submachine gun called the PPSH-41.

"Sweet!" Dempsey comments picking up the gun

"We need help over here Dempsey!" Takeo yells.

"Coming!" Dempsey yells.

"Prepare to die zombitchs!" Dempsey yells and runs into battle.

*Dempsey blasts off evey single fucking zombies head that comes into sight racking up the points and eventully comes to the Pack-A-Punch.*

"Sweet i bet i could get some badass weapons with this son of a bitch!" Dempsey says putting his PPSH-41 into the Pack-A-Punch.

*Dempseys PPSH-41 goes into the Pack-A-Punch 5 secounds pass and the weapon comes out looking more badass then it did before*

"OOOH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUCKING AWESOME!" Dempsey roars.

"Dempsey! Nikolai needs help!" Takeo screams.

Aww shit. I gotta help him! Dempsey thinks.

*Dempsey runs toward the noise and sees zombies cornering Nikolai who is standing there pissing*

*Dempsey blows evey single zombies head off intil all there is, is a puddle of corpses*

"Nikolai.. what the fuck are you doing pissing?" Dempsey asked.

*Nikolai turns around*

"I had to piss." Nikolai says.

"O..k..." Dempsey says.

*Zombies corner Dempsey and Nikolai*

*Dempsey killz them all for being fags*

"REGROUP! REGROUP!" Dempsey yells

*Soon the 4 have regrouped and have built a teleporter*

"Hey Richofen you sure the teleporters safe?" Dempsey asks.

"Yes im sure* Richofen says.

"Then lets go!" Dempsey says.

"I will go in the teleporter first to prove its safe." Richofen says.

*Richofen walks into teleporter and disapears*

"Ok he didnt turn into a zombie so the teleporter must be safe." Dempsey says.

*Dempsey,Nikolai and Takeo all walk into teleporter and disapear.*

*The four appear in a place that is known as Kino Der Toten*

"Looks like were in the theater of the damned" Dempsey says.

"If this theater is damned then so iz we!" Nikolai says.

*All look at Nikolai*

"I think hes a zombie!" Richofen says pointing his M1911 pistol at Nikolai's head.

"No dumbshit! hes not a zombie!" Dempsey says pointing his M1911 pistol at Richofen's head.

"Ok... fine." Richofen says lowering his weapon.

"Good. we dont need to kill each other. we NEED to work TOGETHER!" Dempsey explains.

"Uhh guys.. a little help here?" Takeo asks.

*Dempsey walks over and revives him*  
*I APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE*

*i wordlessly give eveybody 945834578 points*

*I disapear*

"That was weird." Dempsey says.

"Agreed" Eveybody says.

*Dempsey buys Mystery box and gets raygun*

*Takeo buys Mystery box and gets Hk21*

*Richofen buys Mystery box and gets PPSH-41*  
*Nikolai buys Mystery box and gets a Python*

"Lets go kill some zombie ass!" Dempsey says.

"Yes lets" Eveybody says.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 2!

the guns they have

Nikolai- Primary- Colt M1911 Secoundary- Python

Dempsey- Primary- PPSH-41 Secoundary- Raygun

Takeo- Primary- HK-21 Secoundary- Colt M1911

Richofen- Primary-PPSH-41 Secoundary-Colt M1911


	2. Chapter 2

Nazi zombies chapter 2

Disclaimers- I do not own Call of Duty. But i wish i did.

On to victory! On to death! (Lol!)

Back to the story.

Dempsey blasted a zombies head off with his new PPSH-41 sending its head back to hell.

"Oo-Rah freakbags!" Dempsey said.

"Dempsey could you be more annoying?" Takeo asked.

"Yes." Dempsey responded pointing his gun at a zombie and pulling the trigga.

"Well don't be" Takeo said.

"Fuck off Takeyo" Dempsey said (A/N he said his name like this Taky-io.)

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" Nikolai said.

"WHAT!" Both Dempsey And Takeo said at the same time.

"Dont fight assholes. Fight the zombies!" Nikolai said laughing at his own joke.

"...Wtf?" Dempsey and Takeo said at the same time.

"Get it? dont fight ASSHOLES fight the ZOMBIES?" Nikolai said while blasting a zombie into oblivion with his newly Pack-A-Punched ThundaGun.

"Say.. where did you get that ThundaGun Nikolai?" Dempsey asked.

"Well if you Vavent been playing Zattention then i built it for him zetards" Richofen explained.

"Oh." Dempsey said.

"Its fucking awesome!" Nikolai said.

"Hey where did takeo go?" Nikolai asks while shooting a zombie.

"I dont know. we should look for him." Dempsey says.

"Awww.. my fucking gun broke." Nikolai whined.

"How the fuck is that fucking possible?" Dempsey said.

"I have no fucking Idea" Nikolai complained.

"Shut up Nikolai" Eveybody but Nikolai said.

"Guys! we need to go find Takeo! besides i think i hear him." Dempsey said.

"Whatever" all but Dempsey say.

*The 4 walk upstairs to find Takeo in the middle of the floor in a puddle of zombie guts saying* "I see fucking rainbow fucking butterflies fucking coming fucking the fuck out fucking there fucking asses fuck! ima fucking pretty fuck pretty fuck princess fuck!" Takeo says.

"What..The..Fuck?" They all say.

*Dempsey helps Takeo up*

*Takeo wont stop blabbering*

"Dempsey shut him up"

*Dempsey points gun at Takeo*

"Should i kill him?" Dempsey asks.

"I dont know.." They say.

"Well I think we should give him a chance"

*5 hours later*  
"God somebody shut Takeo up. i cant be good at zombie survival with this bitch yapping 24/7!" Nikolai complains.

*Eveybody is about to kill Takeo when..*

"Ugh.. ow. i hit my head really hard guys." Takeo says.

"You were driving eveybody insane and we were about to kill you." Dempsey says.

"Omg. good thing you didnt. i wanna be in this fanfiction by the all mighty ScarredWarrior15!" Takeo says in relief.

"Dude! SHUT UP! were not supposed to mention that! SSSSSSSSHHH!" Eveybody says.

*Viridi appears out of nowhere*

"Face the wrath of my Reset bomb!" Viridi screams.

"Who the hell is that?" Dempsey asks.

"Im Viridi goddess of nature! NOW FACE THE WRATH OF MY RESET BOMB EARTHLINGS!"

"whats her problem?" Dempsey asks.

"She's the goddess of nature. she's from Kid Icarus:Uprising." Nikolai explains.

"Right you are there! uhmm.. people..?" Viridi says.

"Thats not our name!" Dempsey says.

"Then what are your names.. like i care.." Viridi says.

"Well im Dempsey." Dempsey says.

"Im Nikolai" Nikolai says.

"Im Takeo" Takeo says.

"Im Richofen" Richofen says.

"Ok.. well im Viridi in case you didn't know." Viridi says.

"Ok nice to meet you destructive freak Viridi"

(A/N had a funny idea instead of the Goddess Viridi its the Destructive Freak-Viridi!)

"Bitch!" Viridi says.

"God.. shes more like the Bitch Of Nature not the Goddess Of Nature..." Dempsey mutters.

"I heard that!" Viridi whines.

"Guys focus! we need to kill more zombies!" Dempsey says.

"Zombies? whats that?" Viridi says.

"Its a undead maggot sack!" Dempsey explains.

"Sounds unnatural." Viridi says.

"It is kinda im not exactly M.R RECYCLE so i am fine with beating the living shit out of them" Dempsey says.

*Dempsey shoots zombie in head with PPSH-41 and reloads*

*Pit comes out of nowhere and face kicks the bitch of nature for being such a bitch*  
"Fuck you Pit!" Viridi says.

"Theres more where that came from!" Pit says in his annoying-as-hell-voice.

(A/N i dont think pits voice is really annoying. just trying to be funny)

*Pit grabs machine gun and murders Viridi*

"Die bitch of nature!" Pit yells.

*Viridi respawns*

"Nice try Pit but you cant kill me im a god i get resurected" Viridi says.

"Damn" Pit says.

"Hey guys im back" A annoying voice says.

"Hades!" Pit says.

"Yes the god of death is back"

*Me appears out of nowhere*

"GET LOST PEOPLE WE ARE TRYING TO KILL ZOMBIES ASS" i say.

*Pit,Hades and Viridi all disapear*

* i disapear*

"Again that was WEIRD!" Dempsey says.

"I know dude i know" Nikolai says.

*People from legend of zelda appear*

"Link shut up and you two navi!" this alien thing says.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nikolai says.

"Well if you mean me im Midna if you mean that elf in the tunic thats link and if you mean the fairy thats navi." Midna says.

"Hyupp?" Link says.

"Does he have some sort of mental problem?" Nikolai asks.

"No nintendo just never made him to talk" Midna says.

"Hup" Link says.

"Shut up bitch." Midna says.

"Hup.." Link says.

"LINK LINK LISTEN LISTEN LISTEN LINK LINK" navi blabbers

"NAVI SHUT UP YOU HAVE SAID THAT FOR THE ENTIRE 5 HOUR TRIP TO THIS CALL OF DUTY DIMENSION!" Midna yells.

"LINK LINK LISTEN LISTEN!" Navi insists.

"I already dont like fairy thing i kill it now?" Nikolai says.

"Sure help yourself" Midna says.

*Nikolai proceeds to shoot navi full of holes*

"Good thats 1 annoying thing out of my life. now i need to get rid of him.." Midna says.

"Hyup!" Link says.

*I APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE*

"Link since you are a fag you arent allowed to talk because your also pissing eveybody off so you are no longer allowed to speak in this fanfiction if you do i Nikolai are i will kill you." I say to link.

*Link hangs his head*

"Hyupy!" Link says.

"Nikolai kill him.' I say.

*Nikolai shoots him in head with his pistol*

"Yay the 2 most annoying things in my life are gone!" Midna exclaims.

(QUICK GUN CHECK. Dempsey has a raygun and Pack-A-Punched PPSH-41 and Nikolai has Python and a Colt M1911. Takeo has HK21 and a Colt M1911 And Richofen has a PPSH-41 and a Colt M1911)

"Hey Nikolai go buy a stakeout with these points" Dempsey says handing Nikolai 1800 points.

*Nikolai goes to wall and comes back with Stakeout.*

(Nikolai now has Python and Stakeout)

*Dempsey turns around and shoots zombie with PPSH-41.*

"Damn im running out of ammo!" Dempsey complains.

*Dempsey fires the last of his PPSH-41 into a huge swarm of zombies killing 5 of them*

"Out of ammo!" Dempsey announces.

*Dempsey switches to raygun*

"Shit im going to need some more ammo are guns."

*Dempsey and the gang walk to mystery box while taking out zombies*  
*Dempsey buys mystery box and gets the PPSH-56 which is awesome*

(A/N PPSH-56 does not exist! i made it up!)

"Umm guys! we have lots of zombies!" Nikolai says.

"Why are you torturing us Samantha?" Richofen cries.

"Because you KILLED my father! you bastard!" A demonic voice says.

"Who the fuck was that?" Dempsey says.

"That was Samantha. she is controlling the zombies" Richofen says.

"Great first the Kid Icuras gang then the zelda gang and now this shit?" Nikolai says.

"No shes not a crossover." Richofen says. "Shes the real deal. shes not a pseudo." Richofen continues.

(Oh and a pseudo is a phony)

"Ok then well Midna's a crossover right?" Nikolai asks.

"Well yeah. I dont remember any weird alien with her hand-hair in Call Of Duty." Dempsey says.

*Nikolai shoots zombie in head with his Stakeout*

*Huge crowd of zombies suround the survivors*

*Midna smashes all of them with her hand-hair*

"Damn girl who does your hair?!" Takeo says.

"Nobody. Im from the Twilight realm. A realm which is covered in Twilight, Hence the name." Midna says.

*I appear*

"Midna you need to go were getting sick of you with your hand hair" I say.

"Noooo!" Midna whines.

"Yeesss" I say.

*Midna vanishes*

*I disapear*

"That was weird.." Dempsey says pointing his PPSH-56 at a zombo and pulling the trigger.

"Guys we should advance our position" Richofen sugguests.

"Right.." Dempsey agrees.

*The 4 make it up the stairs and buy the doors intil they reach the theater*

"Damn i only have 9827 points left" Dempsey whines.

"I have 50000" Richofen says.

" I have 2140402" Nikolai says.

"And i have... 0?!" Takeo says in disbelief.

"Shut up." Dempsey says.

"Well on the brightside i see theres a Bowie Knife, Speed-Cola, Jugger-Nog, and i also see theres the Quick-Revive." Richofen announces.

"Darn i cant get any." Takeo says while blasting a zombies head off with his HK21.

"Well im going to get a Bowie Knife and a Jugger-Nog." Dempsey says.

*Dempsey goes and buys Bowie Knife doing a badass move when he gets it. and he buys Jugger-Nog*

"Hey Dempsey careful before you drink The Jugger-Nog last time i drank it i j*zzed in my pants."

*Dempsey drinks it and j*zzes in his pants*

"Damn it this should be called J*zzer-Nog.." Dempsey says.

"Told you.." Takeo says blowing a zombies head off with his HK21 then reloading.

"Well on the brightside i feel tougher." Dempsey said.

"I also feel embarassed for j*zzing in my pants" Dempsey added.

"Well just kill the zombitchs!" Takeo says.

"Right." Dempsey says stabbing a zombie through the head with his Bowie Knife splattering zombie guts on his face.

"Ugh. Zombie guts!" Dempsey said wiping the guts off his face.

"I know right Dempsey." Takeo chimed in.

"Shut up" Dempsey said blowing a zombies head off with his PPSH-56.

*The 4 go back to teleporter room*

"Aww shit i forgot to get a Quick-Revive!" Dempsey said.

"Well to bad we gotta go now!" Richofen said.

"Eveybody INTO THE TELEPORTER!" Richofen yelled.

*Nikolai,Takeo and Richofen all jump in teleporter and are teleported away leaving Dempsey behind*

"Hmm.. should I go get the Quick-Revive and come back?" Dempsey says aloud.

*Dempsey turns to the sound of moaning and sees about 500 zombies coming for him*  
"Awww..Shit,Shit,SHIT!" Dempsey said.

"I need to make a decision before im a zombie snack!" Dempsey said.

Well whats more important.. A Quick-Revive are my life..? Dempsey thought.

*The zombies steadily get closer to Dempsey*

"...Ok! Im going!" Dempsey said and with that he jumped into the teleporter.

*about 5 secounds later..*  
"Ugghh. Guys?" Dempsey said.

"Here." Nikolai,Richofen and Takeo said.

"Guys its pitch black in here." Dempsey said.

"Im well aware of that American" Takeo said.

"This cant be good" Dempsey said.

*Light slowly turns on and then fog covers the room*  
"Fetch me there souls!" A demonic girl voice says.

"Awww. Shit! Dogs!" Dempsey says.

*Dog leaps at Dempsey and Dempsey blows its head off with his PPSH-56.*  
"Take that HellHound!" Dempsey taunts.

"Hey Nikolai has idea!" Nikolai says.

*Nikolai throws grenade and dog runs after it catching it in its mouth*

"Cool!" Nikolai says.

*Dog walks back to Nikolai and drops grenade*

"Wait.. Oh shit." Nikolai says.

*Grenade explodes*

"Owwwwww!" Nikolai says.

"Idiot.." Richofen mutters.

"Will somebody come revive me?" Nikolai whines.

*Dempsey sprints over there and revives Nikolai*

"Thanks Dempsey" Nikolai says.

"Yeah no problem." Dempsey says.

"Hey guys!" Takeo says.

"What?" Eveybody but Takeo asks.

"I found some weird cassette tape." Takeo says.

"And..?" Dempsey asks.

"Its some experiments that Richofen seemed to have a part in!" Takeo says.

"Well then lets hear it." Dempsey says.

"No guys! Don't! Please!" Richofen begs.

"Hey.. why you afraid Nazi?" Dempsey says.

"Because.. I did horrible experiments.." Richofen confesses.

"Well were still watching them and if you object i'll put a bullet through your head Nazi." Dempsey says.

"Guess i have no choice then." Richofen says pointing a pistol at Dempsey.

"Damn Richofen!" Dempsey says.

*Nikolai tackles Richofen*

"Take that Nazi Bitch!" Nikolai says.

"What the..!" Richofen says.

*Dempsey points Richofen's Pistol to Richofens head*

"Now. Don't kill us and we wont kill you. Wait. In fact Don't try to kill us." Dempsey warns.

"Never! Those tapes are Top-secret Info!" Richofen pleads.

*Dempsey fires pistol and kills Richofen*

"Damn Nazi." Dempsey says.

"..."

"Oh great!" Dempsey says.

"I just killed our only guy that knew how to fix teleporters!" Dempsey says.

*I appear*

*I rewind time to before Dempsey kills Richofen*  
"Now. Don't kill us and we wont kill you. Wait in fact Don't try to kill us." Dempsey warns.

"Never! Those tapes are Top-secret Info!" Richofen pleads.

"Fine you must have a reason that you dont want us to see them?" Dempsey asks lowering his pistol.

"Yes i do. they are top secret tapes that were scattered around Die riese, Kino Der Toten, Five, Shi-No-Numa, Verrukt and Nacht Der Untoten. Right now we are at Shi-No-Numa." Richofen says.

*Zombies appear from behind Richofen and scratch him downing Richofen*

"Damn!" Dempsey says killing the zombies with his PPSH-56.

"Why won't you die?!" Samantha screams.

"Because we are awesomer then you little bitch!" Richofen says.

"Aaagh! thats it im putting new zombies in! there turkey zombies!" Samantha says.

"Wtf? Guys did you hear that? Turkey zombies!" Dempsey says.

*Eveybody but Samantha has a good Lol while Samantha glares at them.* (A/N Samantha's a ghost!)

"Fetch me there souls" A demonic voice says.

"Oh great HellTurkeys" Dempsey says.

*A turkey flies at Dempsey only to be blown into bits by his PPSH-56.*  
"Aaahhh! Mutant Flying Ninja Turkeys!" Dempsey says as he is chased in circles by Turkeys that look like slenderman that have 50 legs and have large angel wings and have Ninja masks on.*

*Takeo takes out the Ninja turkeys with his HK21.*

"Damn you all." Samantha says.

*Takeo goes to mystery box and buys it and gets Raygun which he switches for his Colt M1911 ( HE GIVES HIS COLT AWAY AND GETS RAYGUN FOR IT..)

"Guys im going to buy a door" Dempsey announces buying the gate and running into the swamp of Shi-No-Numa.

Sorry i have writers block now so i wont be updating for a while. at least intil i feel like it. i hope you enjoyed this extra long chapters and also try reading my other fanfiction called Ask Pit! Anyways Review and like!  
oh and you should read chapter 1 first.

its Nazi zombies. then Nazi zombies Chapter 2.

:D

bye! happy zombie massacreing.

anyways time for the party check.

Richofen-guns= PPSH-41 and Colt M1911 (i think)

Takeo-guns= HK21 and a Raygun.

Nikolai-guns= Python and Stakeout

Dempsey-guns= PPSH-56 and a Raygun.

(A/N Love it? Hate it? Review!)

This chapter was brought to you by ScarredWarrior15.

if you have read this you are awesome!  
oh and if you are one of the 1st Five people to review my fanfiction i will give you a BIG COOKIE! are a special order! (post your review in reviews and if you have special order then post it with your review!) Remember! this offer is a limited time only. so be the first to review TODAY!

:D

that ends my fanfiction Nazi zombies chapter 2!


End file.
